The Administrative Core of this Program Project is centered in the administrative structure of the Biophysics Research Institute of the Medical College of Wisconsin, which is expanded to meet the additional responsibilities of the Program Project. The organizational philosophy is that of "participative management," because of the interdisciplinary nature of the program. Input from all involved disciplines are necessary in order to make correct decisions. The Specific Aims of the Core fall into two categories: administration, which includes scientific meetings, training, and various administrative services; and scanner operation, which includes assurance of overall performance of the MRI scanners, assurance of health and safety of human subjects, compliance with vertebrate animal protocols, management of the MCW FMRI brain database, and engineering efforts to optimize scanner performance. An important component of the scanner operation category is development of Quality Control procedures, including novel phantoms that are specific for functional magnetic resonance imaging (FMRI). The scientific component of this Core is to evaluate the role of field strength in FMRI with a goal of optimum triage of subjects among the 0.5, 1.5, and 3 T scanners that are available for the Program Project.